kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 28.2
Side Story - Vice-President is a Prince!? is the 28.2nd chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Shōichirō introduces Seika as a once all-boys school, with 80% of male population. He approaches Sōtarō, who asks him if he has been bullied again. As they reach the main gate, a bunch of kids bump into Shōichirō, and one of them turns out to be her sister, Ruri. Before Shōichirō can say anything, Ruri introduces him as a big brother from the "neighbour". Shōichirō tries to comfort the speechless Shōichirō. Soon, Misaki arrives along with Takumi. Ruri suddenly gets attracted by Takumi's charm, and declares that she will marry him, considering him a prince. Next day at school, Shōichirō tells Misaki and Takumi that Ruri wants to have a date with Takumi, with Misaki completely against it. Shōichirō pleads to Takumi, and states that this is his opportunity to do something for his sister. Touched by his feelings, Misaki agrees and promises to help Shouichrou in bringing back his dignity as a brother. Leaving everything to Takumi, who is completely reluctant, the two of them rejoice. Seeing Misaki happy, Takumi decides to play along. Shōichirō companies Ruri to the park. Shōichirō then joins Misaki and Soutarou, who are spying on Ruri. They tell Takumi that its time for him to make an entrance. Ruri is charmed by his cosplay, and calls him "Takumi-sama". Misaki wonders who made the costume for Takumi, when Aoi arrives and states that its his. Annoyed by Ruri, who is jumping around him calling him "Takumi-sama". Takumi asks what she wants from him. She tells him that she would like him to take her to a place with lots of flowers around. Takumi takes her to a botanical garden. Once again, she happily calls out to Takumi, but trips. Shōichirō tries to help her, but is stopped by the others', who tell him that this will ruin the plan. Ruri sits up, and says to Takumi, with a teary expression, that she won't cry because she is a princess. Takumi carries her and decides to search for a clinic. Shōichirō states that he wants to be like Takumi, strong and handsome, so that his sister won't ignore him. He follows them to the clinic where Misaki tells everyone that they are going to change their plans now, or Takumi will steal Shōichirō 's position as Ruri's brother. Soutarou is supposed to be a spoiled guy who will pick a fight with Takumi. Takumi will run away, and Shōichirō will make his heroic entrance. Misaki tells Soutarou that Takumi will probably see through it and play along with their new plan. However, Soutarou gets nervous while trying to scare Takumi and runs away. After that, they head to Ruri's favorite high-class coffee shop. Misaki wears a beautiful outfit made by Aoi. The three idiots, who met them by accident, try to get in Takumi's and Ruri's way. However, Takumi gets rid of them easily. To make their plan work, Misaki tries to put up a play. She accuses Takumi of betraying her, stating that she is his fiance. Much to Shōichirō 's displeasure, Ruri sees through it and shouts at him. She runs inside the shop, but bumps into a maid. Misaki, Takumi and Shōichirō save her from any injury. Ruri is surprised to see Shōichirō worried. But when he tells her to come and apologize to the shop owner, she refuses, stating that she is a princess. Shōichirō says that its enough, and such a stubborn princess does not looks cool. This reduces Ruri to tears and she ends up apologizing. Later, Misaki and the rest apologize to her. Ruri notices Takumi and Misaki, and says that maybe he wasn't his princess after all. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters